It is often desirable for a circuit breaker to have a trip indicating button which is ordinarily flush with or recessed within the circuit breaker cover and, upon tripping of the breaker for any of various reasons, is raised to extend above the cover and provide visual indication as to the tripped condition of the circuit breaker. Various means have been empolyed to provide this type of indication as, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,789. This patent illustrates a common practice of connecting a button directly to a plunger which moves from a first position to a second position causing the button to move from a first position in which the button is flush or recessed from the cover or cap on the circuit breaker to a second position in which the button projects outward from the cover or cap of the circuit breaker. It is also desirable for a ground fault trip indicating circuit breaker to have a test switch which initiates simulation of a ground fault for testing purposes. A trip indicating solenoid and a test switch could be carried side by side by the base of the circuit breaker. It is believed desirable to provide and aesthetic and effective means, carried by the cover of the circuit breaker, for operating the test switch as well as indicating the position of, and resetting, the trip indicating solenoid.